Discontinued
by Cha0s Eclipse
Summary: Yea, due to real life difficulties, I have to discontinue this story. Not a total letdown.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Strange Encounter

"Hit me with everything you've got, Sasuke!". "I intend to, Naruto!"

Naruto and Sasuke exchanged blows from each others fists, as well as also performing various jutsu's, for more than 15 minutes. Sakura, Ino, Hinata, and Kakashi looked at the two boys spar with mixed intrest. Sakura and Ino were both cheering on Sasuke (as usual….), Hinata was quietly watching the two boys spar (though inside she was rooting for Naruto), and Kakashi was supervising Naruto and Sasuke's "training" (he was actually just reading his "Icha Icha Violence" book).

The match between Naruto and Sasuke began when Naruto was bragging about the training Jiraya (a.k.a : Ero Senin), and Sasuke interrupted him, saying Orochimaru gave him better training. Naruto got pissed off and yelled "Yea right Sasuke! That snake freak probably just made you clean his hideout!". Sasuke then got mad and said, "No way, baka. Orochimaru gave me better things to do, like "perfecting" my Sharingan.". "If he was so good, then why did you kill him?" Naruto responded sarcastically. Sasuke just said "Because he was gay, that's why, baka. He was also evil and wanted to destroy Konoha.". Naruto then yelled "Okay Sasuke! Let's see who got the better training!". Thus, the fight began.

The battle between the two boys seemed to get slower as the minutes went by. Finally, they both collapsed to the ground, panting heavily. Ino and Sakura both gasped as they suddenly realized that Sasuke won/lost against Naruto. Hinata just thought, _Good job Naruto-kun_, and then blushed. Kakashi then stood up and said, "Well now that you two are done smashing each other's brains out, it's time to head back to the village. Ino and Hinata's teams might be worried." Naruto and Sasuke agreed and stood up. They shook hands and said "Good job" to each other, and walked towards their sensei. Before anything else could happen, a tremendous explosion sounded off near them. A series of shockwaves soon followed.

"GET DOWN, QUICK!" yelled Kakashi. The five genin and one jounin took cover behind some bushes, and, for a while, Kakashi thought they would be fine; or so he thought. "Kakashi-sensei, where's Naruto?" asked Sakura. _Damn Naruto, where could he be?_, thought Kakashi. Hinata quietly activated her Byakugan to search for Naruto. _ I hope he's okay, _thought Hinata. She then spotted Naruto in the clearing, where he and Sasuke fought. "Over there, in the clearing!" said Hinata.

Naruto stood in the clearing, watching the dust settle from the explosion. _What the hell was that, _thought Naruto. Then the dust cleared, showing some sort of weird portal like hole. "It kinda looks like the Chidori.", whispered Sasuke from his hiding spot. The weird portal thing suddenly emitted a loud screeching noise, causing the whole group to cover their ears. Then, the portal got smaller, and smaller, showing four figures from behind the Chidori like portal. The portal was completely gone now, leaving only Naruto and the four figures on the clearing.

Naruto stood there, looking on at the four figures, which now seemed to be look at their surroundings. Sasuke ushered Naruto to be on guard, but Naruto didn't see him. Naruto then saw one of them move their mouth section. Naruto then realized that these guys were human, and with his inhuman hearing, he tried to listen to what they were saying. Then he heard he heard their conversation.

"I didn't expect the center of the universe to be so… natureful." said one of the figures. It was a male voice. Another male voice responded "I don't even think natureful is a word." Another male voice yelled, "Do you have to be such a perfectionist! It drives me crazy when you act like that!" "Will you guys cool it for a sec? I'm trying to see if there are any people who can help us!" said an angry male voice. "Hey, shut up! I can't analyze the surroundings!" "Oh, yea! First, you all perfectionist about a word! Now, you're saying you can't analyze the surroundings, acting all smart?" "Hey guys, cool it! We have our first 'other world' meeting with another human!" One of the figures then pointed straight at Naruto, who was watching in awe as the conversation ended. _Who are these guys,_ thought Naruto.

The four men then looked at Naruto, then one the men seemed to panic. "HOLY SHIT! DID WE GO BACK IN TIME!" the paniced figure screamed. "Ace, why would go back in time? We just used Zack's "brilliant" teleporter device. And now, we're stuck in the 'center of the universe'" . The one known now as Ace responded in a frightened voice "I don't know, but that guy isn't wearing any armor or guns. We could be… in the Brown Age!" "One: it's called the 'Bronze Age', not the 'Brown Age'. Two: if we were in the Bronze Age, he wouldn't be wearing that outfit. And three: SHUT THE FUCK UP!", yelled the one known as Zack. "See! You're acting all 'perfectionist' now! Again!". "Oh, shut up you guys, you might scare the local away." "Anyways, Ace, why are you

scared that we 'went back in time'?" "Cause, I saw this movie that had this guy go back in time, and he did things in the past. Then he returned to his own time, only to find that the changes he made in the past affected the future. He went back in time again, this time he wanted to stop himself from changing the past. When he saw his past self, and the past-him saw his future self, something happened, which ended up destroying the universe!" Ace said quickly. Ace continued, "The thing that destroyed the universe had a name. It started with a p. Uh, para..para…parakeet? Parachute? Pair a shoes?" "Paradox! Fucking idiot…" said Zack. "That's just a movie, besides my machine doesn't take us back in time, it teleports things to different parts of the universe." "Well, we don't know how your machine works, Zack, so we can't be too sure about it." "Well, Aeon, how do we talk to this native? He's been waiting patiently." Aeon turned to Naruto.

"You there! You will see a lot more of us eventually! But for now, we must depart!" Aeon and the others then proceeded to throw a smoke bomb to the ground, causing a huge smoke cloud, which could've been a sweet ninja getaway. Unfortunately, Aeon and the other three seemed to be very inexperienced at this ninja stuff, because when the smoke cleared, they all still stood there, coughing and catching their breath. "We need to work on our getaways." The four then ran at top speed towards the forest. "Aeon, I don't think he understood a word we said!" "Shut up and keep running!" all of them then disappeared in the forest, their shouting still audible.

Naruto stood there, dumbstruck by the scene that just unfolded. Kakashi looked as surprised as he could look. Sasuke's mouth dropped straight to the floor. Ino and Sakura were looking towards the forest, looking as if they might return. Hinata looked surprised, but quickly regain herself and tried to shake Kakashi out of his shocked state, who was now twitching. After several minutes, everyone had quickly regained themselves, thanks to Hinata. They were then found by an ANBU ninja wearing a cat mask. "The Fifth asks for your presensce, immediately. The other teams are waiting at the office." With that, the ANBU member then disappeared. The six ninja then nodded towards each other, and took off towards the Hokage's office.

Minutes later, they were outside Tsuende's office. Sure enough, Hinata and Ino's teams were waiting there, along with Team Gai. They all then proceeded through the Hokage's doors. They all were greeted by the legendary busty medic ninja, Tsuende. She pointed to a couple of chairs on the wall. Everyone took their seats. She then started. "I have a mission for all of you. You can chose to not accept this mission if you don't want to do it. It's an A rank mission" The teams all looked at Tsuende suspensefully. She hardly gave them A rank missions that involved all of them. She continued, "The mission is…. To make four boys feel at home here at Konoha."

Just then, four people walked in. "Ah, here they are. Come in, come in." The four boys walked up to the Hokage's desk. "Turn around and introduce yourselves. The four boys turned around and the teams gasped. They looked young, almost their age. "My name Zack Arnt. Age 13.", said one of them. Another stepped forward "Yo! The name's Trace Banner! But my friends and family call me Ace!" His cheerful face seemed to brighten the room. He then looked extremely serious and looked around the room. The sudden seriousness seemed to make the room darker, and this made most of the genin come close to crapping their pants. "**_I expect you all to call me that, got it?_** He said in a frightening, menacing tone. Everyone, even Tsuende gulped and nodded. The third boy stepped forward "I think you scared them, Ace. Anyways, you can all call me Jet Law. Or just Jet for short. I'm 13." The last boy stepped forward. "Why did I have to be the last one? Well, my name is Aeon. Period. No last name. I know, it's a bit weird I don't have a last name. Oh yeah, I'm 13 too. And seeing how he forgot to tell everyone, Ace is 13 too." The boys clothes were a bit different from what the ninja are used to.

Zack Arnt looked like a mystery. His pants were gray and baggy. His shoes were a bit loose and black. His sweater was waist long, and it had a strange triangle shape that started from the chest and went straight to the collar of the sweater. His coat was also gray, and the triangle shape was black. He had what seemed to be a gray rag around his neck. The rag was actually connected to his cape, which flowed seamlessly and was also gray. His hands were covered in gloves that were almost the same as ninja gloves, except that they were white. The most mysterious part of him though was his face. It was covered in a mask that was identical to Kakashi's, except it was white. The rest of his face was hidden behind a pair of goggles. The goggles were so thick that you can only see his eyes. His eyes showed no pupils, most likely because the goggles prevented much detail of his face to be seen. Beacause of this two-part mask, you couldn't see any skin from his face. His expression showed many looks. When he smiled, his eyes curved, anime style. The only way to see how he was feeling emotionally was to see what shape his eyes would take, the tone in his voice, and his body language. His long hair was a light shade of black. His hair went back in a spiky kind of way. Think like a porcupine, except longer and black. His voice sounded like it was transmitted through a radio. Zack was a walking mystery, almost like Kakashi, except way more mysterious.

Next, we have Ace Banner, who looked like he was a messy person. His blue jeans were torn in some parts, and were bagging, like Zack's. His pant's pockets had bike chains coming out of them, and the chains were dirty. His shoes were sneakers that had white, red, and blue parts. The sneakers were loose and the shoelaces were torn and cut on his left shoe, while on his right shoe, the shoelaces were missing. He wore a white shirt that had a poker card in the middle of it, which was an Ace of Spades. Over the shirt, he wore a blue vest, which was torn in many places. The vest had long sleeves, which were ruffled and cut. Over the collar of his vest and tied around his neck was a long handkerchief, colored in a dark shade of blue. His gloves were that of a biker's. His skin had a slight tan. His face showed that he didn't have a care in the world, but his mood could quickly change, from happy to serious to scared etc. as seen in paragraph 13. He had light blue eyes that had some black in them, while his pupils had a solid dark blue color. His hair was ruffled and was a mix of black and brown, and was long enough to touch the middle of his back. He wore a red baseball hat that had a white metal plate on the face of the hat. He looked like a teenage male model, but he also looked like your average pretty face.

Jet Law is next, and his outfit showed a lot about him: a fighter. He had cotton pants that were black and white and had black and white dragon designs on them that ran from his pockets to the pant legs. His brown boots had an iron heel and were completely made of leather. He wore a black training shirt that showed some of his well toned body, six-pac included. Over the shirt he wore a vest that was red and white and had red and white dragon designs similar to the ones on his pants. On the back of his vest was a picture of a magnificent golden dragon emblem that had the golden dragon curled up and its head was sticking out, spitting out flames. It looked fierce. The vest had a high collar that reached his chin and was red. The red-white sleeves from the vest covered most of his arms and they stopped at his elbows. The vest seemed to be made of leather and looked quite clean (don't get any ideas, he's not gay). He wore red kick-boxing gloves that cover the back of his hand, and was laced and tied at his wrist, and thumb. He seemed like he spent a great deal of time training, as his arms showed some muscle and some veins. He had a good tan which gave his skin a light brown color. He wore a mysterious leather-like bandana that had dragon emblems all over it. The bandana was quite long, as it reached his lower section of his back. The bandana was also red and white, with small black parts for the dragons' eyes. His hair was semi-long and a dark shade of brown. His hair went forward, and it seemed his hair was naturally spiky, since there were no sign of gel anywhere in his hair. Since some of his hair was pulled up because of the bandana, some oh his hair was standing up. His face showed that he can be friendly at one point and then serious at another. His eyes were a shocking red color that seemed like they were hiding something. Over all, he looked pretty good.

However, Naruto was paying much attention to the others. He had his eyes set on a certain boy. **_Aeon._** Aeon looked completely different from the others. He wore green cotton pants that were baggy to an extent. He wore shoes that were a solid brown color and seemed to have no laces. He wore a long white trench coat that went down to his ankles. The collar of his trench coat went up to his mouth, but if you looked at him from the front, you could see all of his face. The sleeves went all the way to his wrists, and on his hands he wore black gloves that seemed to cover all of his hands, except the finger tips. His face was one that seemed more mysterious than Zack's. He had green eyes with a mix of green and white for his pupils. He skin showed a small hint of a tan. His hair was probably what made him stand out from his other three friends. His hair was a strange bright white color. His hair was nothing like his Kakashi's, who had gray, if not, silver hair. Aeon's hair was bright, and was as white as snow. His hair was messy, but it seemed to go forward. He seemed like he had trouble in the past, and that he still hadn't overcome it. He looked like someone who was hiding something from everyone. This could only be seen by looking deeply into his eyes. Besides that though, he looked quite handsome.

Naruto kept his eyes on Aeon. Aeon did the same. Then they both pointed to each other and they both said at the same time "I know you! You're that weird guy!" They both then locked eyes and their faces were literally 2 inches away from each other. All eyes were on them. "Naruto, care to tell us how you two know each other?" asked Tsuende. "Well, me and Sasuke were training and I could have beat him too if Kakashi wouldn't have stopped us!" Sasuke glared at Naruto, knowing what he said was lie. "Anyways, these guys appeared out of no where and started yelling at each other and then tried a really crappy getaway." Aeon responded, "Crappy? It didn't work because it was our first time trying that! So don't call that crappy!". "Where are you guys from anyways?" Sakura asked. "Yea, you guys don't seem like ninja from around here." Tenten stated. "Well, you are right. About not being from around here. We aren't ninja though.", said Ace. "Well then if you guys aren't ninja, then what are you?" asked Shikamaru. "Well we're from-" Aeon started, but was interrupted by Naruto. " Wait! If you guys aren't from around here, and you're inside Konoha, that means you're means you're invading this village!" Naruto yelled. Naruto then charged his Rasengan up and launched it towards Aeon. "Take this! RASENGAN!" Everybody tried to stop Naruto, but it was too late. The Rasengan was moments away from Aeon's face. Suddenly, the Rasengan attack stopped. Everybody was shocked. There stood Aeon, now behind Naruto, charging some sort of attack in his left hand. In his right hand, he held Naruto's hand which still had the Rasengan on it, poised right behind Naruto's back. If Aeon moved the Rasengan closer to Naruto, It would burn Naruto. The charged up attack in Aeon's had became stronger and glowed a bright blue color. "Whoah, hold up there blondie. You didn't let me finish." The charged up attack suddenly disappeared and Aeon let go of Naruto, who was just as surprised as everyone else in the room. "Now let me finish this time." Aeon said. "Zack, Ace, Jet, and I just realized that we are from a different dimension, or alternate universe, if you prefer."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Other Unexpected Guests

"I think you scared blondie shitless, Aeon." "Naw, why would you say something like that?". "Cause, he's still looking at you." "Really? (turns around to face Naruto, who is looking at him with awe, then turns back to Ace.) Jeez, its been 5 minutes since the incident, and he's still staring at me? I hope he isn't gay…". "Aeon! You know better than to say something like that!" "What? I'm just speaking my mind!" "Yea, and when you speak your mind like that, it always ends with your sorry ass being fucked up, along with ours." "So I can't speak my mind?" "NO!" the other three said in unision.

The conversations held by this new foursome turned out to be more interesting each time. Naruto still was watching in total awe as another conversation ended from this "unique" group. The room was full of conversations, and all of them were about the four boys standing at the Hokage's desk. Aeon, Jet, Ace, and Zack just stood there, Aeon looking clueless and wondering what the conversations were about, which was responded by his team with a group sweatdrop.

Tsuende decided to start a group conversation with everyone in the room with a "So does anyone have any questions for the boys, or anything concerning the mission?". Surprisingly, the whole room had hands in the air, except of course the four boys. The Fifth gave the first question to Shikamaru. "This one goes to the white haired guy. That technique, the one you used to freak out Naruto, I sensed no chakra in it. What was that energy?". Aeon looked at Shikamaru at said, "Well if you could remember, we're from an alternate universe, or a different dimension, if you prefer. I have no idea what chakra is, so basically, you keep your universe's secrets from us, and we'll do the same." Shikamaru looked unsatisfied with Aeon's answer, but then again, what ISN'T he unsatisfied with? Sakura was next. " Um, Hokage-sama, why is this mission considered an A class? And why does it include all of us?" Tsuende responded, "If you could remember, these boys, or at least one of them, have unique powers that could result in utter chaos.". As if on cue, Aeon, Jet, Ace, and Zack all made weird looks with their faces at the sound of the word "chaos". Sasuke noticed this and took the next question. "Hey, you four. What's with you guys and the word, "chaos"." Immediately, all four of them stiffened to the mere mention to the word. This time, the whole room noticed this. All of the new boys then started to panic, except for Zack. "Like Aeon said, 'You keep your universe's secrets, and we'll keep ours'".

A couple minutes later, the questions were done. Tsuende then told the teams to talk it over with themselves to see if they accept the mission. Team Gai looked plenty serious about the mission, Team Asuma talked about the small things about the boys, Team Kurenai were in deep whisper, and Team Kakashi were talking about the mission's four strangers. Although Naruto was interested in his team's conversation, something he heard immediately caught his attention. "Aeon, me and the other two already discussed this, but they didn't care. Come here." It was Zack talking to Aeon, and it sounded important. With his inhuman hearing again, he listened carefully and watched unseen as the two walked next to the Hokage's window and then they started their conversation. "Aeon, do you feel anything weird about these guys?" "Actually, I kinda feel a strange aura coming from them all. Especially from blondie over there." " Yea well using my goggles's scanning system, this aura seems pretty powerful, so don't try to piss off any of these guys, and before you say anything, yes, even blondie." "You know Zack, it really creeps and amazes me how you are able to determine people's thoughts like that." "Training in S.E.E.D. does that to you, but that isn't the point right now. The real reason is that something is wrong with us in this universe." "Well, what do you mean?" "The Chaos inside us is disappearing and being replaced by something else. I've determined what is replacing The Chaos, and it is the same energy coming from these guys!" "Damn! Well, what can we do for the time being to stop this?" "Right now, it's currently unknown. I will, however, find out what is going on and stop it. One of my theories is that our bodies are adapting to this universe's conditions. Remember that this is only a theory, so don't get too skeptical, okay?" "Right, so what do we do? Do we just stay here or do we go back to our own universe?" "Well, I was hoping you wouldn't ask that question. For the time being, there is no way to return to our own universe. I can't locate my teleporter's original signal. So, for the time being, we're stuck in this universe. Don't worry though, I will eventually create another teleporter. That, however, will take loads of time to start and complete. So until I finish the teleporter, we have to spend our time here wisely. Also, be careful about how you use your Chaos. One of my other theories is that if our energies completely adapt like theirs, and we do somehow make it back to our own universe, our Chaos may never come back. Or, the clash between Chaos and their "chakra" can rip the fabric of time and space, causing a paradox-like effect." "SHIT! That fucking ruined the day…" "So remember, only melee combat is allowed for our team if we go into combat, no use of Chaos at all, got it?" "Yea, I got it. That won't be a huge problem though, seeing how we are all good at close range melee combat."

Naruto couldn't believe what he was hearing. These guys were talking about something he had no idea of whatsoever. These conversations really were interesting and suspenseful. You never know when or where or what they are going to say in their conversation. Naruto did know, however, that these guys held a huge secret, so he decided to tell everyone when the time was right: not now. A couple minutes later, the group conversations ended, and all teams gathered around Tsuende's desk. "All teams that wish to participate in this mission, please, step forward."

Aeon and his team raced across Konoha's rooftops, with Naruto and the others far up ahead of them. "So we have our own house? Sweet! This place is better than I thought!" Ace said cheerfully. Although inside, it was a different story: he was already tired of jumping across the city's rooftops. Jet was, however, enjoying the jumps: he considered this great training. Zack was already busy studying this "chakra" these ninja people were emitting. Aeon was thinking about something that seemed troubling to him: his face was troubled and he seemed sad. The rest of his team already knew what he was thinking. The only question they had was "How is he thinking it like this time?". They decided not to interfere with Aeon's thoughts. Jet was the only one knew how he was feeling, but he himself still couldn't find anything to comfort himself, which is the same for Aeon.

Naruto looked back at his mission, then caught a glimpse of Aeon's face. Suddenly, he was reminded of someone he had seen with the same look in his face, and the pain in his eyes: himself. Naruto would always remember that look, because he himself had that look most of his childhood. Naruto then felt sad, and confused. _What could make look like that? Could he also have…?_ Naruto quickly pushed the thought away. _Now isn't the time to be sad, my team could worry. _He looked ahead and caught a look of the rest of teams. Team Kurenai were straightforward, though Hinata was red in the face again once both Hinata and Naruto looked each other in the face. Hinata quickly looked away from Naruto's gaze. Naruto just dismissed the reddening in Hinata's face as a cold and looked at the other two teams. Team Asuma was still bickering amongst themselves, mainly about other things, not the mission, as usual. Team Gai was mixed with two emotions: embarrassment and pride. Rock Lee and Gai were in one of their odd, usual tear-filled moments about life. Tenten and Neji were once again embarrassed of their teammate and sensei's moment. This was hardly the group of teams to make four strangers feel at home, especially if they aren't ninja's.

"Aeon, sorry to interrupt, but I got some news." It was Zack again. Naruto's inhuman hearing was about to provide another interesting conversation. "Wha..? Oh… Go ahead" Aeon was really lost in his thoughts. "Aeon, _they_ are coming, I don't know exactly how, but they're coming." "Shit. Well, we should tell blondie and his other friends about it before-" but that was all that was heard. Suddenly, an explosion occurred, similar to the one that happened earlier in the grassy clearing were Aeon and his team were transported. This one happened right above everyone though. Everyone was too shocked to move, even the four boys. A series of shockwaves knocked Naruto and the others down, but Aeon, Jet, Ace, and Zack stood. "Everyone, stand your ground! I think I know what this will lead to." As if on cue, the smoke around the blastsite above cleared, revealing another portal. The portal than emmited a high-pitch screech, and got smaller, revealing a 5 figures this time. The Chidori-like portal then was gone, leaving the five figures in free fall. The five figures yelled, all plummeting towards the rooftop, straight towards the four boys. The boys then all said just one word: "SHIT!".

The scene was quite funny. Zack had a black haired individual sitting on his back, the black haired individual looking down at Zack, confused. Ace lay on the ground, knocked out by the fall of the gray-haired boy who was sitting Indian-style on his back, looking quite unsurprised. Jet, with his quick reflexes, happened to stop the dark green- haired boy, the boy doing the same. However, a gust of wind happened to come by, make the boys lose balance and fall on themselves, looking confused. Aeon however was the one with the funniest scene. He had two people on him. A midnight blue-haired girl was on Aeon's chest, their faces touching nose-to-nose. An extremely dark-haired boy lay on the girl's back, facing towards the sky, dazed. The girl, recovering from her dazed state, opened her eyes, with Aeon doing the same. Their eyes met, and the girl froze. She gradually turned red as Aeon looked on in her eyes. He was perfectly fine, no redness, just confused. The girl however, wasn't to fine at the moment, which she showed by yelling at the top of her lungs. This surprised Aeon a lot, who jumped up, which flung the girl and the now awake dark-haired into the air. Aeon, acting fast, quickly caught the girl, bride style. Once again, the two locked eyes, and before anything else could happen, the dark-haired boy fell on the two, showing that Aeon could easily forget something, in this instance- the dark-haired boy. Aeon, now passed out, still had the girl in his arms (who was passed out too, not by the boy's fall, but because of the sight of Aeon carrying her), and the boy laying face down on the two.

Naruto and the others were stunned. Naruto and his team had just witnessed another bizarre moment from the four boys. The other teams (with the exception of Hinata and Ino, who already seen the boys with team Kakashi) were surprised, anime style (ie: figure shown, but color drained away.). Then Zack spoke up and said, "Well, it looks like they did follow us. Hello, Ein, Max, Svek, and Haunt. Hey, what's she doing here? She isn't part of your team!"


	3. Check Up Time!

Update time! (For those who I know will get lost)

Getting a little confusing huh? If you knew where Eclipse came from, you wouldn't be. Aeon and his team are from an original story than I am creating. Though I can't draw well, I can describe them pretty well. There have been some tweaks to the original story that I feel should be made. Also, I am going to get a few things straight:

I know that I'm focusing a little too much on my own characters than Naruto and company. I am sorry. I was too caught up in the work of my characters.

I know that the story can get a little confusing to the average reader. But I have a staggering amount of original ideas that I want to get out.

It has been a long time since I updated this fanfic. With school and my life, I just can't seem to find enough time. Besides, I am working on about 4 other fanfic's. Hey, you can't rush genius, can't you?

The new guys that stepped in where another pair of mercenary that are close friends with Team Eclipse. If they were to join up with Naruto and company, there would be almost the same amount of my characters, as well as Naruto's characters. I will make an interesting twist that will make you say, "Damn! Didn't see that coming! They are screwed!"

Story. This story goes on as if Orochimaru was killed by Sasuke. Now, some of you might be saying, "No way he can beat Orochimaru! He's too weak!" or "Yeah! GO SASUKE-KUN! I LOVE YOU!!" or something like that. I will explain how Sasuke supposedly killed Orochimaru.

Eclipse. To find out more on the story of Eclipse, and learn the whole story of my original anime, go to  My story will be under the same name as my soon to be anime, Eclipse.

I don't own Naruto. I am merely recognizing Masashi Kishimoto's copyright of Naruto. I do own, however, my original characters and plot and items. They are copyrighted, so don't steal my work! Aeon and his company are my creations, mine I say! MUHAHAHAHAHA!!!...Sorry.


End file.
